gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorgax
Concept And Creation Vorgax is an original creation, his initial apperance was of a doomlord from WOW but his current one is Gallian Beast from Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. History Vorgax was Tadyr's second in command of the demon race and the king of morytania. He was also the head of the demon council, he lead the war on the angels. Gaian War I Vorgax appears right at the end of Gaian War I, he is apparoched by Taydrno, the only demon survivior of the final battle and is informed of Tadyr's defeat. Vorgax however merely states it is impossible for Tadyr to die in the same pit he was born from, so he is merely trapped. Vorgax then assumes command of the demon race in Tadyr's absence. Gaian War II Vorgax hands the title of demon lord back to Tadyr when he returns, at the next council meeting he detains Tadyr after Tadyr collapses from pain. He and Flora decide that Tadyr is being plagued by a connection to Ashalla due to them both harbouring seperate halves of Daedalus' life force. Vorgax remains at Morytania with Tadyr before they lead an attack on Karamja. This attack is interupted by the Armagus which destorys Karamja, Vorgax and Tadyr manage to escape the blast but it destroys most of their demon army. As Tadyr leaves to search for the Armagus, Vorgax remains at Karamja and encounters Riona and Claudandus. He kidnaps a grief stricken Riona but is blasted down above Shilo by Vorgax, Vorgax lands in the midst of some of the other heros and takes Riona hostage to escape, he orders the demon army to attack shilo to escape but is pursued by Sophie who fights him. Vorgax gets the upper hand before Riona snaps out of her grief and saves Sophie. Vorgax is then attacked by Ragna who amputates Vorgax's arm, he is about to finish Vorgax off but Ashalla pleads with him to stop, allowing Vorgax to kidnap her and bring her to Tadyr. After she is taken by Ragna in exchange in allowing Tadyr the use of his weapon to remove Daedalus' soul, Tadyr sends Vorgax with Flora to stop Ragna from winning his duel with Noel. Vorgax is present at the duel and takes part in the fight against Kehl and Alena as they try to kill everyone. After the Armagus strikes he is teleported to Morytania. Vorgax then goes searching for Tadyr, who hasn't been seen since he went to search for the Armagus and finds Tadyr outside of Chaos Temple with Jin. Vorgax confronts Jin and senses his power as he leaves, he returns to Tadyr, who is reluctant to tell Vorgax his plans due to paranoia of been betrayed. Outraged, Vorgax leaves Morytania and decides to offer his services to Jin. Vorgax isn't seen again until the group splits up in chaos temple, where he attacks Claudandus' group and displays new abilities, he leaves, deeming them strong enough to fight Tadyr. Vorgax appears during the climatic battle with Tadyr and kills Tadyr, betraying him and becomming the new demon lord, confirming he has infact allied with Jin. Gaian War III Weapons and Abilities Vorgax wields both a scrimitar called "blood shower" and the Daedric Blade, taken from Tadyr after he betrayed him. Vorgax has the ability to manipulate time, he can slow it down, speed it up for himself and even manipulate it so he can be in two places at once, however time manipulation must be used sparingly or Vorgax could end up trapped in the time limbo. He also posseses powerful fire and dark magic, another ability Vorgax has is to morph into a lion (either a demonic looking one or a lion one) and he also has a human form he can use. Personality Vorgax has a nasty attitude, he does not care for the world at all, he feels that only the strongest deserve his powers, he also has a thirst to prove Tadyr wrong, that the demon race can conquer Gaia without using a source of power like the Armagus or Angel Lore. Relationship With Other Characters Themes thumb|300px|left|Vorgax's Theme thumb|300px|left|Vorgax's Battle Theme